


Bunker sweet home

by Deansimpallagrl



Series: Dom Dean takes Charge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Dildos, Dom Dean Winchester, Dry Orgasm, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl





	Bunker sweet home

Sam and Dean enjoyed their play time when they had time between cases. Sometimes it was tough, and they were apart. Then everything changed. They had a home for the first time in a very long time. The Men of Letters bunker was amazing for so many reasons. Sam was in love with the books and items there. Dean was in love with the fact that it was a home with rooms for them and a kitchen to cook in. They were nesting in this place and while they had sex and played a little it didn’t get back to normal until Dean stumbled upon the dungeon like room. He was dumbfounded when he moved the sliding walls of cabinets and saw it for the first time. 

His screams of joy echoed and brought Sam running gun drawn. Sam slides to a stop and nearly drops his gun as he sees the room. His jaw drops open and he must go touch everything. The chains hanging from the ceiling with spell work etched in them. The enormous devils trap. There were so many items that could be used for torture Sam felt a tingle run down his spine. He can hear the wheels turning in Dean’s brain as he is turning on his Dom idea machine. Sam is having ideas of his own, but he will see what Dean comes up with. Since they will be here for a while they have time to explore.

“Sammy, this is amazing. I have so many thoughts floating around I can’t settle on one. This must be explored. I think we need to finish what we are doing but tonight we will play.” His eyes are getting a darker shade of green showing the lust brewing there. Just the intense stare makes Sam shiver and his cock start to get hard. He unconsciously reaches up and touches his collar. He shakes it off as he knows they are close to closing the current case.

“Great idea and we will be doing this Dean, I need this.” Sam has his head lowered and he whispers the last part. His heart has been broken and mended so many times it feels each new pressure and fears more pain. They have been through a lot of pain in the years between learning of this pleasure they can share and now. Sam doesn’t think about it a lot but when he is feeling the need to connect to Dean all the fights and pain resurfaces and eats at him. 

Dean walks over and lifts his chin his face filled with lines of worry.  
“Sammy, I know you do. I may not be able to read your thoughts, but you have been with me all my life and I can feel it when you hurt. This has been long overdue, and I need this too.” He gives Sam a slow sweet kiss. They separate, and Sam’s smile is lopsided hoping for the best but fearful of the worst. Dean heads over to get a file from where he was looking when he discovered this gift. What if they don’t connect the same way. Ghosts of Amelia and Benny rise in his mind and he grimaces. He walks back to the library trying to dispel his sad thoughts and focus on the case at hand. People are dying, and they must help but then again people are always dying.

Evening falls with Sam and Dean heading back to the bunker exhausted but done with the hunt. They go in and don’t bother with food but head straight to wash off the blood and grime. They shower next to one another concentrating on the relaxing feel of the hot water on their skin. Each lost in their own thoughts they are efficient in their actions and finish quickly. 

“Slave, I expect you to be naked in the dungeon room in 10 minutes on your knees. Don’t forget your restraint.” Dean’s cock is already half hard, but his voice is harder. He walks out of the shower room and heads off to gather his toys. Sam is so excited, and he almost knocks Dean down on his way to his room. 

They have learned having separate rooms sometimes is better, so they can have some privacy. They sleep with each other, but this seems to work out better for them especially when fights happen. He gets his fabric restraint on and adjusts it, so his balls are high and a little squished. He likes the pain a little and it helps hold off his orgasms better. He puts on lotion all over but his cock so that his skin is ready for the play and doesn’t get dried out. He dries off his collar too to make sure it doesn’t rot. He is ready and heads off to the dungeon room and kneels head bowed hands behind his back. 

His skin is prickling from the cool air. He listens for sounds of Dean and waits. He is breathing shallowly so he can hear better. Sounds echo in the bunker so even if you hear footsteps you don’t know where they are or where they are going. He strains to hear when he hears a shuffling soft whisper of feet. His heart starts pounding harder as he keeps his head down waiting to see the feet of his Master. The footsteps stop in what sounds like the doorway, but he doesn’t look up. The feet get closer and come into his view. The toes sprinkled with freckles and creamy skin. He licks his lips as he watches and gets an idea. Dean is about to start commanding Sam when Sam leans over and licks a stripe across the top of Dean’s foot. Dean gasps and shivers as Sam blows air across the wet skin. 

“Slave you seem to think you are in charge here. That is a mistake.” His voice is soft and low and before Sam can move a hissing sound is coming towards him. A riding crop strikes him hard across his back. He moans loving the sting and burn blooming on his back. The crop falls a few more times at the same speed and strength. Sam is groaning and panting hard his cock so full and needing friction. He is squirming a little trying to find friction.

“Slave are you ready to take this to the next level?” Deans voice is questioning, and Sam knows he wants the truth.

“Yes, Master please.” Sam wants to reach out and touch him, but he knows he must stop pushing the envelope. Their play is an agreement between them on behavior and how they can get pleasure from each other. He waits for the next command.

“Good now that we have more equipment to play we are going to expand. Like every other time you are welcome to use the safe word or taps to get me to stop. I think we are going to just start with the chains. Get up and hold out your hands in front of you.” Dean has put a little more command in his tone because he doesn’t know why Sam touched him without permission. 

After Sam gets up and holds out his hands Dean puts on first the leather cuffs. He has already taken off the silver binding chain, so they are now just a way to keep his skin safe from the metal cuffs. He then puts on the heavy metal cuffs and uses the remaining chain to hoist Sam up. He is not standing flat footed as much as on the balls of his feet. Dean wraps the chain around an attachment on the wall. He walks around Sam looking him over like a horse at market. He reaches out and uses the crop on thighs, stomach, chest, back, and ass. He is slow and watches how each blow lands and what Sam does. Sam has been focused on each hit and he breathes through it savoring the pain then holding his breath until the next. The only sounds are his breathing, nothing, then the sound of the crop. Dean’s breathing of course is a little labored because watching Sam take this is a very guilty pleasure. 

He has slowly been upping the amount of strikes and the intensity for a while. He hasn’t found a level, yet that Sam doesn’t like. He secretly thinks Sam wants pain to make up for some of the things that have happened in their lives. Dean would never abuse the trust Sam has placed in him as his Master, so he won’t push too far.  
Dean stands back and looks Sam over taking in the red skin and the way Sam is biting his lips almost bloody. He smiles and walks over to the table picking up the butt plug and lube. 

“Slave I am going to put in your plug and you will hold it inside no matter what happens. If you drop it then you will be punished. Do you understand?” 

“Yes Master, thank you.” Dean grins and lubes up the plug. He inserts the plug without first opening him because he knows Sam loves the burn and stretch. Sam as if on cue groans and shivers his cock bouncing and a bubble of pre-cum is peeking out of his slit. Sam loves feeling so full and he thinks standing should be easier to keep it in, but he is also curious about a punishment.

“Now I am going to switch to a new toy. I want you to not have a gag in right now, but we will see it might be necessary.” Dean goes to the table again and picks up a long thin piece of wood and walks to Sam’s back. He gently taps it across Sam’s thighs under his ass. Sam gasps at how sharp the feeling is but he is in love. Dean can tell just from Sam’s breathing that he loves it. He hits it across his ass a little harder.

“Fuck!” Sam lets it out and then snaps his mouth shut.

“I thought we might need a gag. I will try again but if you speak one more time beyond groans it will be the big gag.” Dean’s voice is threaded with steel and that makes Sam shiver. He nods and feels as the pre-cum begins to slide down the underside of his cock. Dean hits him again with the cane on the ass again and Sam just whimpers. Dean smiles and goes for the back of Sam’s knees. 

“SHIT!” Sam screams as the blow lands. He bites his lip knowing what will happen next, but he couldn’t help it. He thinks maybe Dean wanted this and that is a good thing.

“I see you can’t keep it shut so we will make it really open then.” Dean is smirking as he goes over to get the big ball gag. They found in the past that Sam is bigger than the average person, so he needs a bigger gag. The one Dean is strapping on would be too big for any normal person to hold but for Sam it is perfect. Not painful but keeps his mouth open and they only use it for short periods of time to not hurt his jaw. The nearly fist sized ball in Sam’s mouth is black and when his lips are stretched around it they are thin and almost bloodless. It makes Dean so fucking hard because he imagines his cock in that mouth. Sam loves it because it helps his jaw be ready when Dean wants to face fuck him.

“Alright then let’s get back to the fun Slave.” Dean chuckles as he concentrates on softer blows but many more across Sam’s fine ass. When he is done Sam looks like he sat on a wooden slatted chair naked. He has red straight lines over his ass and it feels like it is on fire. Sam is panting heavily and pushing all the spit out around the ball. He is coated in his own spit and his prep-cum that is almost a solid flow from his cock to the floor. Dean is so hard, and he has been absently stroking his cock. Sam is wiggling a little to get comfortable when the sound of rubber meeting concrete sounds in the room. Sam’s eyes are wide and shocked. Dean’s smile is very wide and pleased.

“Shame on you Slave! Now you have made your plug dirty. I will have to clean it. You will remain here. I will take out the gag, but I better not hear anything from you.” He takes out the gag and Sam open and closes his jaw a few times to make it feel better. He walks out taking the plug and Sam waits. 

He is not sure if this is the punishment or not, but his arms are getting tired and so are his leg muscles. He keeps shifting positions and still can’t hear Dean coming back. His ass is kind of slimy from the lube so that makes his squirm as well. He is not sure how much time has passed but he is getting a little concerned. What if Dean just went out somewhere to get something. What if he went to take a nap. Sam is beginning to think he might be trussed up here for a long time. Minutes tick by and nothing. He starts counting the minutes just for something to do. When he hits 5 minutes he is close to panicking. It can’t take that long to clean up a plug. He can’t hear a sound outside of the room. What if someone called him would he just stay on the phone? Sam decides to try meditating to calm himself because there is no way Dean will just leave him, here right?! 20 min or so later he is still hanging there. His cock has gone from stiff to semi stiff his restraint holding him up a little. He is turning from happy to irritated. What gave his big fucking brother the right to leave him trussed up here naked and alone. He is mumbling to himself now about how short and bossy Dean is just to hear a noise.

Dean is in the kitchen having a snack. He cleaned the toy but decided to teach Sam a lesson. Sam loves this stuff but when he has enough time to think Dean knows he will turn irritated and most likely belligerent. Dean wants so bad to get to really punish him. Dean wants Sam to have to understand his role as Slave and what it means. He has waited around 45 minutes before heading back. When he walks in the room he almost starts laughing. He bites the inside of his cheek at the sight before him. Sam is wearing his patented bitchface and his cock is not happy either. He is in the middle of trying to pull the chains out of the ceiling. His hair is a mess and his eyes would kill if they could. Then it happens he opens his mouth and Dean smiles.

“Look Dean, I don’t appreciate you leaving me alone here naked with blue balls while you go off God knows where.” Dean does laugh then he can’t hold it in. He composes himself and puts on his Master disappointed face.

“Slave I don’t believe I gave you permission to talk let alone chew out your Master. You were being punished and now it looks like you get more punishment.” Dean gets the flogger and advances on Sam with a look of lust and promises of pain. He goes for the chest and stomach whipping the flogger around in a circular arc for a bunch of hits like a fans blades running into a body. Sam gasps not ready and then holds his breath as the hits come rapid fire. Dean stops to let Sam pant a little then goes back and forth from one thigh to the other quick and semi-hard blows. Sam started getting hard from the first hits but now he is aching for friction. He is whimpering and groaning. He is not sure how long he can last so he yells.

“Master may I cum?”

Dean stops and looks at Sam holding his chin. He removes the restraint and brings his lips to Sam’s ear and whispers.   
“Cum for me now Slave.”

Sam’s cock obeys and without a touch of Dean’s hand it begins to spurt all over Dean’s stomach Sam can’t do anything but grunt and shiver as the orgasm rides through him. Dean waits for him to recover a bit then when Sam opens his eyes Dean has his gag in his hand covered in his own cum.

“Now that was very good Slave, but I think we need a gag just for punishment. This is the smaller one that can stay on for longer. I have given you a tasty treat you can lick off before we attach it.”

Sam’s tongue pokes out and brings in scoop after scoop of cum. He is moaning and when he is done his cock is already trying to plump up again. Dean ties on the gag and then goes to the table for something else new. He has been wanting to try this and he hopes Sam is on board. 

“Slave these are nipple clamps. I think you will like them very much and you will wear them as part of your punishment. If you are good, they come off quickly if you are bad weights can be attached.” Deans cock was bobbing at the thought of weighting down Sam’s nipples. He sucks and bites at one nipple till it is so hard then he pulls the skin and attaches the clamp. It is black with rubber protecting Sam’s skin from the metal underneath. Sam cries out when the first one goes on but from the look of his cock Dean is sure he is happy. Sam moans and shivers as Dean gets the second nipple ready and when he attaches the clamp this time Sam groans and looks at his nipples. He loves the feel and he is not sure how it will feel when they come off, but he is game. He is thinking about getting in trouble more often but not if it means being left alone. He feels an orgasm coming but is not sure how to communicate that he doesn’t want to tap out. Well maybe a little more trouble would be nice. As Dean starts flicking his nipple clamps to get a reaction Sam feels his balls draw up and he screams behind the gag as his cock jumps and shoots cum on the floor. His eyes are closed as he rides out his orgasm. His eyes shoot open when Dean smacks one of the clamps. Sam dances and shouts behind the gag his legs are getting cramps and he feels so tired. Dean reads his face and starts to undo the chains. He lets Sam stand flat footed as he brings the chair over and lowers Sam into it.

“Slave you have been very bad. You know you need to ask to cum. I know you have a gag in but tapping your fingers will at least tell me you need something. I think I will not punish you further this time. I will allow you a few minutes to rest your muscles and then we will get on with my favorite part.” Dean is glad to have a break, so he can prepare for the next part. He takes off Sam’s gag for now, so he can really rest, and he gives him some water to drink. 

Sam is so in heaven he loves getting in trouble he decides. Dean gets Sam cleaned up and stands him up walking him to another part of the dungeon. There is a padded table with restraints built in. He walks Sam to it and takes off the nipple clamps. Sam groans as they release and the blood rushes back to the skin. It is like pins and needles and when Dean licks one then the other Sam is almost ready to cry at how sensitive they are. Dean lays him stomach down on the table his ass and legs hanging off. He is standing flat footed and Dean locks his cuffs to the ones on the table. He uses the ankle cuffs attached to the table to secure his legs at a little over shoulder length apart. Sam wiggles to get comfortable and moans at the feel of his nipples rubbing against the table top. His cock is trying to plump up, but his body is tired from hanging and it might not get there for the last part of this session. Dean however has felt like he has been hard forever and is not sure how long he can last. Then he gets an idea. He goes to get a dildo and the lube and goes back to Sam.

“Slave I am going to fuck you hard then I am going to fuck you with this dildo. You are NOT to cum until I tell you to do you understand?” 

“Yes Master.” Sam is not sure he can do it but he will try. Dean lubes up his cock and in one thrust gets balls deep in Sam’s hot velvety hole. He groans at that wonderful feeling and waits a few moments before starting a truly brutal and fast pace. Sam has most of the wind knocked out of him as Dean thrusts hard enough to make the table rock and shake. Sam is crying out with each thrust. He loves being full of Dean and when he fucks him like this it’s like the first taste of sugar. Sweet and full of pleasure. Sam’s cock is not even at half full trying to rise when Dean’s hips start to falter in their pace and he screams as he releases into Sam. He is trembling from the force of the orgasm and it takes him a minute to come down and pull out. He immediately puts the dildo in Sam as he pulls out using his cum as lube. Sam groans at the feeling of the thick dildo. Dean grabs a handful of Sam’s hair and pulls back as he starts slamming the dildo deep in Sam. Sam is calling out unintelligible words while Dean fucks him fast and hard. He feels another orgasm barreling down on him.

“Can Come Please?” Is all he can get out.

“Fucking cum for me Slave.” Deans voice is low and full of heat and that is what pushes Sam over the edge. He screams for 15 seconds as his body is filled with a feeling of ecstasy. His cock can not produce the fluid, so it jerks and spasms, but nothing comes out. He gasps and pants so glad for the table to hold his exhausted body. He is utterly spent and as Dean undoes his restraints he tries to tell him. Sam’s voice is almost gone so all he gets out is groaning. Dean chuckles and pulls up a surprise behind Sam and locks the wheels. He guides Sam’s body back to sit in a wheelchair with a towel covering the seat. 

“I know I can’t carry your gigantic frame, so I got this for those times you need a little help. He places a kiss on Sam’s head and rolls him to their shared room. Dean wants to watch over Sam until he regains his strength. He wasn’t sure how much they could do and was glad he got the wheelchair. By the time they get to the room Sam is feeling a little more grounded and gets himself in bed. Dean gets a cloth and cleans up Sam then covers him up and sits in the wheelchair to watch him as he sleeps. Now they have a home and a dedicated place to play. They were going to do lots of exploring and he is sure now that Sam will be on board and they will enjoy this lifestyle.


End file.
